


Plumeria

by starr_falling



Series: to seek a newer world [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Domestic, Fluff, GFY, Hobbit Story, Hobbit Story Big Bang 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bilbo and Thorin discuss where baby hobbits come from and their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plumeria

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hobbitstory](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/).
> 
> If you hover over the Khuzdul words, a translation should pop up. You can also find the translations in the end notes.

“Thorin,” Bilbo called from the kitchen. “Dinner is ready.”

Thorin made his way in, stopping briefly to admire his hobbit's backside as he bustled around putting the last of the food on the table. He couldn't resist hauling Bilbo into his arms as he walked past him. He curled over Bilbo, his back to Thorin's chest, and buried his nose in the hobbit's thick curls.

“Thorin,” Bilbo sighed as he leaned back into Thorin. They stood like that for several minutes, no words needed.

“Come on,” Bilbo patted Thorin's arm with his free hand. “The food's getting cold.” Thorin reluctantly let him go and followed him to the table. As usual, there was an enormous spread on offer. Thorin piled as many dumplings as would fit on his plate while taking the smallest amount of salad his husband would let him get away with.

“So, are you ready to tell me what you've been thinking about so hard about?” Thorin asked after eating in silence for far longer than he was used to until recently.

“Yes, I believe I am,” Bilbo smiled after a momentary look of surprise crossed his face. “I suppose I have been rather obvious, haven't I?”

“You were thinking loudly enough that Óin could have heard you,” Thorin paused for effect. “In Erebor.”

Bilbo snorted. “Yes, well, it's a rather important matter that required serious thought.”

“And what is this 'important matter,'” Thorin finally asked when it was apparent Bilbo wasn't going to continue.

“Have you ever thought of having children?” Bilbo blurted after struggling to get anything out.

Thorin blinked at him, unsure where this could possibly be going. “Of course, I have but after Fíli was born it was less of a concern.”

“So you only wanted an heir?” Bilbo's voice was cautious, brows lowered and mouth turned down.

“No, but there were many considerations that made having a child outside of an heir a tenuous prospect,” Thorin put his fork and knife down gently, forcing himself not to remember.

“Oh, Thorin,” Bilbo placed his hand over Thorin's, smile sad and knowing in a way he hadn't expected. “I'm sorry, I hadn't quite thought that through to it's logical conclusion.

“But I do have a good reason for asking,” Bilbo squeezed his hand before resuming eating. Thorin followed suit, rolling Bilbo's words over in his mind. But no matter which way he turned them, he could not fathom what reason Bilbo could have.

“I'm afraid you will have to spell it out for me,” he finally said as he served himself seconds of the dumplings.

“Well, I asked, because lately I've been thinking about children,” Bilbo hesitated before just plowing on in the face of Thorin's obvious confusion. “About us having children. _Together._ ”

“Together?” Thorin echoed back. “Am I to take it that hobbits can produce children in a manner that doesn't require a male and a female to mate, then?”

“Hmm, do you remember when Bramble nearly tore a strip off Hamfast's youngest, when she caught him in her garden,” Bilbo smiled as he asked and Thorin couldn't resist returning it. “And you asked her what was so special about it that warranted such a reaction?”

“Yes and I remember quite well how red she went and how she hurried off without really answering,” Thorin said. “As I recall, you were also not forthcoming with an explanation.”

“Ah, well, I couldn't bring myself to embarrass the poor girl further,” Bilbo paused to fill his plate for a third time. Even after all this time, Thorin still found himself amazed at how much hobbits could eat. “Anyway, what was so special about it, is it was where she had seeded her and Lichen’s first faunt.”

Thorin blinked at Bilbo for a moment, reran what his husband had said through his mind and decided that, yes, he really had said they'd seeded a faunt in their garden.

“Do you mean to say that hobbits _grow_ their children,” Thorin asked. “In _gardens_?”

“Yes, we do,” Bilbo nodded. “It was quite the shock to me when I found out how the other races go about it.”

Thorin couldn't help but laugh at that. Truly, growing a child in the ground seemed strange to him but more sensible than the dwarven method. Perhaps they would not be a dwindling race if their women were not required to risk their lives to bring a child into the world. Certainly it would be less painful.

“And two males can do this, just as a male and female could? Oh,” Thorin suddenly remembered something that made much more sense now. “This is how Rose and Briar could have children? And why they gave me such an odd look when I asked after the father?”

“Yes, and the conversation I had to have to convince them you weren't either insulting them or a simpleton was quite unpleasant,” Bilbo grimaced. Thorin grimaced as well; Briar still glared at him whenever their paths crossed. “But we've gotten rather off track. You still haven't said if you'd be amenable to having children with me.”

“Of course, I would, ghivashel,” Thorin picked Bilbo's hand up and placed a kiss on his palm. “But can we have children in the hobbit way, with me being a dwarf?”

“I don't see why not,” Bilbo turned his hand in Thorin's until he could thread their fingers together. “Several of my cousins have had children with Men, some of the Brandybucks as well. And there's a rumor that there's elvish blood in the Took line.”

“Really,” Thorin arched a brow at Bilbo just to make him huff.

“Do be serious, love,” Bilbo's reprimand didn't have much heat as he didn't stop smiling.

“Of course, mudtê,” Thorin murmured. “So how do we do this? Grow children?”

“Well, we'll have to get the garden ready for planting first, then we'll make the seed.” Bilbo huffed again as Thorin leered at him. “ _Not_ like that. We've just got to take a bit of you and combine it with a bit of me. Usually a lock of hair and some blood.

“Though, I suppose _other_ things would work as well.”

Thorin smiled as he continued to listen to Bilbo's explanation. He was filled with an incredible warmth as he imagined a tiny dwarf with his mother's eyes and Bilbo's smile running around Bag End. Or maybe a little hobbit with the proud bearing of the line of Durin but with none of their arrogance.

Yes, this was going to be the best decision they'd ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> Plumeria - new beginnings, new life, birth
> 
> As always, thanks for the fantastic Khuzdul resources goes to [The Dwarrow Scholar](https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com/), [khuzdul4u.tumblr.com](http://khuzdul4u.tumblr.com/), and [determamfidd](http://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd). 
> 
> ghivashel - treasure of treasures  
> mudtê - my heart


End file.
